My Heart Is Yours
by the-dead-star
Summary: Elle marchait depuis des jours, affaiblie par sa blessure. Mais elle devait le retrouver, il le fallait !
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Is Yours

[?, 15 ans après le black-out]

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle marchait.

Chaque jour, elle s'affaiblissait un peu plus, toute son énergie drainée par la blessure qu'elle avait au flanc.

Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Car si elle s'arrêtait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

Or, il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer, pour, enfin, retrouver Sebastian...

« Madame ? Madame, vous allez bien ? »

Difficilement, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui parlait, rencontrant un regard brun.

Elle réussit à sourire, murmurant :

« Bonjour. »

« ... Bonjour à vous aussi. Vous allez quelque part ? »

« Je dois voir Sebastian. »

« Sebastian ? »

« Je dois... »

« Wow, wow, wow. Restez avec moi, d'accord ? »

« Huhu ? »

Soudain, elle sentit ses genoux lâcher.

In extremis, l'homme réussit à la retenir, jurant :

« C'est bien mon jour, tiens. »

« Aaron ? »

« Ah, Charlie, tu tombes bien. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa en découvrant l'inconnue dans les bras de son ami.

Une longue tresse auburn accrochait les rayons du soleil, parant la chevelure de reflets cuivrés.

Mais bien vite, Charlie remarqua l'habit tâché de sang.

« Elle est blessée ! Il faut la soigner. »

« Charlie, attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle demandait après un certain Sebastian. »

« Sebastian ?... Attends, tu veux dire... Monroe ? »

« Je pense, oui. »

« J'appelle Miles. »

Oo*oO

Charlie avait vu son oncle bouleversé plusieurs fois, à la mort de Nora et d'Emma, à chaque fois que sa mère était en danger.

Mais là, l'émotion qui se peignait sur son visage était différente, presque fraternelle.

« Tu la connais ? »

Il releva la tête, répondant à sa nièce :

« Oui, je la connais. »

« Et... qui est-ce ? »

« L'ancienne copine de Bass. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Mais je pensais que... »

« Emma n'était qu'une passade. Sarra', par contre, c'est une autre histoire. »

[Flash-back – 5 ans avant le black-out...]

Jeunes soldats fraîchement intégrés dans le corps des Marines de l'armée américaine, Miles Matheson et Sebastian « Bass » Monroe revenaient chez eux, riant.

« Caramel ! Caramel, reviens ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent, découvrant une petite boule de poils courir à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

Il ne fut suffi qu'un regard et ils se penchèrent, prêts à attraper l'animal.

Ce fut Bass qui y parvint, soulevant le chiot dans ses bras.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre et les deux amis d'enfance virent une jeune fille s'arrêter en face d'eux, pantelante.

Une longue chevelure bouclée brune aux reflets roux voletaient dans le vent chaud de cette fin d'après-midi d'été, masquant un visage petit et constellé de taches de rousseur, illuminé par deux yeux verts.

La silhouette était mince, aux courbes charmantes...

Miles poussa Bass du coude et son meilleur ami parut sortir de sa contemplation, tendant l'animal en bredouillant :

« Je... voici votre chien... mademoiselle. »

« Merci beaucoup. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu l'attraper. »

« Oh ce n'est rien. On... on passait par là et... »

Il fut interrompu par la jeune et jolie brune qui tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Sarrannah. Sarrannah Devillers. »

« Bass Monroe. »

« Bass ? »

« Sebastian. »

« Oh. Et vous ? »

« Miles. »

« ... Enchantée, Miles. Vous boirez bien un verre ? »

« Et bien... »

« C'est entendu, suivez-moi. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

Bien vite, la blessure apparut au grand jour... mais pas que ça.

En effet, le ventre musclé du jeune homme était également très visible et elle sentit ses joues s'empourpre, bien malgré elle.


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart Is Yours

Chapitre 2

Sarrannah s'était réveillée par intermittence pour ensuite se replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir Miles penché au-dessus d'elle.

Elle grogna :

« Miles Matheson. »

« Sarra'... »

« Si j'avais plus de force, je te tuerais. »

Le visage de son vis-à-vis se ferma.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dut t'atteindre. »

« Et tu pensais que Sebastian allait me garder auprès de lui, après que tu ais tenté de l'assassiner ? »

« ... Je suppose que non. »

« C'est à cause de _toi_ si j'ai été séparée de Bass, Miles. »

« Jamais je ne l'ai voulu. »

Elle montra les dents, sifflant :

« Bien sûr que non ! Le grand et valeureux général Matheson est _incapable_ de faire du mal aux gens. »

« Sarrannah... »

« Va-t-en. Je veux Sebastian. »

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Alors amène-le-moi. »

Oo*oO

Sans trop de surprise, Miles avait disparu.

Ainsi, Sarrannah fit la connaissance de Charlie, fille de Ben.

« J'aimais beaucoup ton père. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hhh. Il était prêt à tout, pour votre famille. »

« Alors tu connais ma mère. »

La grimace n'échappa pas à la blonde qui arqua un sourcil, s'étonnant :

« Vous ne vous entendiez pas ? »

« Disons que... ta mère était mariée à un frère et rêvait de l'autre. »

« Ah, ça. »

« En effet. Et le pauvre Ben qui ne voyait rien... »

« Miles m'a dit que toi et Monroe... »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous étiez ensembles ? »

« C'est exact. Ça fait quinze ans. »

« Quand... »

« Quand tout s'est arrêté, oui. »

[Flash-back – six mois après le black-out]

Comme chaque jour, Sarrannah aidait à l'hôpital, soignant les blessés, toujours plus nombreux.

Les combats entre bandes armées étaient de plus en plus violents et chaque matin, elle fixait avec angoisse la liste des décédés ou portés disparus, passant et repassant ses doigts le long de son pendentif, amas de perles turquoises et blanches accrochées à une chaîne en argent.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle vit avec soulagement les soldats revenir.

Mais bien vite, sa joie se transforma en horreur comme elle réalisait que Sebastian était blessé.

Elle voulut le rejoindre, elle fut retenue par Miles.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade. »

« Et ? »

« Six morts. »

« Comment va Bass ? »

« Il grogne sur tout ce qui approche de lui. »

« Mais il faut bien qu'il soit soigné, non ? »

Miles haussa les épaules et elle soupira :

« C'est bon, je vais le faire. »

« Bonne chance. »

Elle roula des yeux, attrapant une bassine pour la remplir d'eau chaude et y plonger une serviette.

Comme elle approchait, elle entendit distinctement Sebastian gronder.

« Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'aide. »

« Moi, je pense que si. »

Immédiatement, il tourna la tête vers elle, soupirant :

« Sarra'... »

« Cesse de faire ton enfant, Bass. Les troupes ont besoin de toi. »

Il voulut répliquer mais le regard tilleul de Sarrannah était sans réplique.

Ainsi, soupirant, il finit par accepter.

« Très bien, vas-y. »

« Merci. »

Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, soulevant _très_ délicatement la chemise de Sebastian.

Celui-ci se raidit, poussant un grognement étouffé, et elle chuchota :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Vas-y, Sarra'. »

Elle acquiesça, nettoyant le sang qui maculait la peau de Sebastian.

Bien vite, la blessure apparut au grand jour... mais pas que ça.

En effet, le ventre musclé du jeune homme était également très visible et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, bien malgré elle.

« Sarra', ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Je peux finir, si tu veux. »

Elle secoua la tête, s'éclaircissant les idées par la même occasion.

Attrapant un bandage, elle l'enduisit de produits antiseptiques, l'appliquant sur la blessure.

Sebastian se figea durant quelques secondes et soupira comme elle se mettait debout :

« Merci, Sarra'. »

« De rien. »

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours, Bass, toujours. »

Trois jours plus tard, le lit qu'occupait Sebastian était vide.

Mais Sarrannah n'eut pas à chercher très loin, le trouvant penché sur une carte, accompagné par Miles et d'autres.

« Sebastian ? »

Il se releva en grimaçant, esquissant un sourire forcé à son attention :

« Bonjour, Sarra'. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ta blessure n'est pas encore totalement guérie et... »

« Je pars, Sarra'. »

« Tu pars ? »

« Nous allons créer une milice. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

~ Abandonnant l'aide de Charlie, elle dépassa Rachel, découvrant Miles... et Bass.

Plus barbu que dans ses souvenirs, ayant abandonné son uniforme noir, il portait toujours fièrement son sabre au côté.

~ « Alors tu... »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Tu veux rompre ?! »

~ D'un geste dicté par la douleur et le ressentiment, elle lança le collier à la figure du général, quittant son bureau d'un pas rageur mais les larmes brouillant sa vision.

Elle l'ignorait encore mais ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Bass.

La dernière fois avant dix ans...


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart Is Yours

Chapitre 3

Une semaine après être arrivée, Sarrannah quittait son lit, faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre.

Miles n'avait pas reparu et Bass était toujours absent.

À croire qu'elle était destinée à le manquer...

« Sarrannah ? »

« Bonjour Charlie. »

« Tu devrais rester au lit. »

« Je sais. Mais si j'y restes, je vais devenir folle. »

Son interlocutrice sourit :

« Je le comprends. »

« Tu m'accompagnes dehors ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Lentement, elles cheminèrent vers l'extérieur, s'attirant de nombreux regards curieux.

Mais alors qu'elles passaient à peine la porte, toutes deux s'arrêtaient comme Sarrannah soufflait :

« Rachel... »

« Sarrannah ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Mais on m'avait dit... »

« Que j'étais morte ? Pareil pour toi. »

« Alors Monroe t'a bien envoyée au loin ? »

« Exact. »

« Et tu sais que... »

« ... Sarra' ?! »

En entendant cette voix, l'interpellée s'immobilisa totalement, les yeux écarquillés.

Abandonnant l'aide de Charlie, elle dépassa Rachel, découvrant Miles... et Bass.

Plus barbu que dans ses souvenirs, ayant abandonné son uniforme noir, il portait toujours fièrement son sabre au côté...

Oo*oO

Après une décennie à diriger la milice, Bass retrouvait la seule femme qui avait atteint son cœur.

Mais s'il l'avait aimée à en crever, il avait également dut se résoudre à la faire partir, ayant peur pour sa sécurité.

Évidemment, Sarrannah avait refusé.

Mais le contraire l'aurait franchement étonné...

[Flash-back – 5 ans après le black-out]

Il avait envoyé tous ses hommes disponibles à la recherche de Miles, sans trop y croire.

Mais on n'attentait pas à la vie du président sans en subir les conséquences !

« Sebastian ? »

Il quitta la fenêtre, tendant la main à Sarrannah tout en lui souriant :

« Approche, Sarra'. »

« Tu... m'as faite demander ? »

« En effet. J'ai à te parler. »

Comme elle le rejoignait, il enlaça leurs doigts, appréciant la douceur de la petite main de sa fiancée contre la sienne, calleuse et dure.

« Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais... »

« Pour ta sécurité, il faut que tu partes. »

Immédiatement, Sarrannah se raidit, levant des yeux verts surpris vers lui.

Elle s'étonna, fronçant les sourcils :

« Que je parte ? »

« Hhh. »

« Mais... où ça ? »

« Mes hommes ont trouvé un endroit retiré, à la campagne. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je viendrai te voir, je te le promets. »

Elle lâcha sa main, reculant d'un pas.

« Alors tu... »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Tu veux rompre ?! »

Il soupira, faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais elle secoua la tête, continuant à reculer.

Il voulut parler, il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus.

Sarrannah écarquilla les yeux, s'écriant :

« Tu me chasses pour... pour Rose !? »

« Non, pas du tout. Sarra', écoute-moi. »

« J'aurais dut m'en douter. Je ne te plais plus alors tu me remplaces, c'est ça !? »

Les mains tremblantes, elle rejeta ses boucles auburn, révélant le pendentif qui, depuis cinq ans, n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son cou.

Bass vit son geste, il la supplia :

« Ne fais pas ça, Sarra'. »

« Si je dois partir, alors reprends ça. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. »

D'un geste dicté par la douleur et le ressentiment, elle lança le collier à la figure du président, quittant son bureau d'un pas rageur mais les larmes brouillant sa vision.

Elle l'ignorait encore mais ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Bass.

La dernière fois avant dix ans...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

« Tu le faisait au nom de la milice. »

« J'aimerais te croire, Sarra', vraiment. Mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu. »

« Non, je sais. »


	4. Chapter 4

My Heart Is Yours

Chapitre 4

Ils se faisaient face, silencieux, la décennie passée loin l'un de l'autre entre eux.

En dix ans, bien des choses avaient changé.

Elle l'avait quitté président, elle le retrouvait à combattre aux côtés des rebelles, aux côtés de Miles...

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Sarra' ? »

« À cause de ton chien de garde, Neville. Il a tué tout le monde et a tout brûlé. »

« Tu t'es enfuie ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance. »

Il remarqua le sang séché qui maculait sa blouse, s'inquiétant :

« Tu as été blessée ? »

« Cadeau de Rose. »

« Rose ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas morte, contrairement à ce que tu as prétendu. »

« Je le croyais. »

« Alors tu avais tout faux, depuis le début. »

Oo*oO

Inévitablement, ils se retrouvèrent.

Occupé à aiguiser une de ses lames, Bass vit Sarrannah approcher, toujours aussi belle et gracieuse.

Même ses rêves les plus enflammés ne lui rendaient pas justice...

« Je sais tout, Bass. »

« Tout ? »

« Rachel, Emma, tes combats à mains nues. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, admirant l'éclat de la dague dans la lumière du jour.

Mais comme Sarrannah faisait un geste pour s'éloigner, il révéla :

« J'ai changé, Sarra'. »

« C'est ce qu'ils prétendent. »

« Tu n'y crois pas ? »

« Tu étais devenu... un psychopathe, Bass. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il grimaça un triste sourire.

« Tu n'étais plus là. Avant, tu arrivais toujours à me remettre dans le droit chemin, à me faire oublier cette peur et cette méfiance qui s'emparaient de moi. Mais quand tu es partie, tout m'est revenu... en pire. »

Oo*oO

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

Ce fut Bass qui chuchota, attrapant une larme sur son doigt :

« Il ne faut pas pleurer. Le passé, c'est le passé et j'ai accepté toutes les horreurs que j'ai fait. »

« Tu le faisais au nom de la milice. »

« J'aimerais te croire, Sarra', vraiment. Mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu. »

« Non, je sais. »

Elle s'installa face à lui, essuyant les larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

Il avait posé sa dague sur son genou, elle la saisit, retrouvant instinctivement les gestes, appris plus de quinze ans auparavant.

« Tu es toujours aussi douée. »

« Je devais pouvoir me défendre. »

Il acquiesça amèrement, les yeux baissés, elle se surprit à passer deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'il relève la tête.

Il était aussi surpris qu'elle, elle le vit dans ses yeux.

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un doux petit sourire.

Enfin, Sebastian était à ses côtés, comme avant...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

~ Avalant cul sec son reste de bière, il approcha, admirant les courbes charmeuses qui, depuis dix ans, le narguaient en rêve.

~~ La prise autour de sa taille se fit douloureuse comme l'autre main glissait sur sa joue, menace à peine voilée.

La bouche au milieu de ses boucles auburn, il susurra tout en se déhanchant, tout contre elle :

« Tu es mienne, Sarra'. Tu l'as toujours été... et tu le seras toujours. »

~~~ Sa nièce acquiesça, observant les deux seuls danseurs bouger d'instinct, mouvements lents, subtiles caresses au goût défendu...

~ Serrée tout contre lui, les doigts posés à l'endroit exact où le cœur de Bass battait sourdement, elle appréciait de sentir son corps dur et musclé, reflet d'une force et d'une rapidité au caractère quasi animal...


	5. Chapter 5

My Heart Is Yours

Le temps passa et les attaques entre les deux camps s'intensifièrent.

Un plan fut mis sur pied, ayant comme objectif la destruction de nombreux entrepôts ennemis.

Évidemment, Charlie et Rachel y participaient.

Mais ce qui étonna plus, ce fut la volonté de Sarrannah d'en être également.

Comme Miles et Bass ouvraient la bouche pour refuser, elle répliqua :

« J'ai passé dix ans à me cacher. Aujourd'hui, ce temps est terminé. »

Le sourire de Charlie était ravi.

Celui d'Aaron, nettement moins.

Sarrannah avait bien remarqué l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, depuis le premier jour.

Et comme ils peaufinaient le plan d'attaque qui devait se dérouler deux jours plus tard, un autre plan se mettait en place dans l'esprit de Sarrannah.

Un plan nettement plus axé sur les sentiments...

Oo*oO

Un à un, tous les explosifs avaient été disposés, sans encombre.

La mise à feu étant prévue deux heures plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans un bar.

« Voici votre bière. »

« Oh, merci Aaron. »

L'informaticien piqua un fard, elle dissimula son sourire en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

Évidemment, elle sentait un regard bleu clair fixé dans son dos.

Mais c'était le but...

Elle prétexta une envie pressante, se retrouvant avec Charlie.

Celle-ci avait un air inquiet sur le visage, questionnant immédiatement la brune :

« Il se passe quelque chose, avec Aaron ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il semble... intéressé. »

« Mais il l'est. »

« Sarra'... »

« Je le fais pour donner une leçon à Bass, rien de plus. »

"Mais Aaron espère autre chose ! »

"Je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé que Sebastian et je crois que ce sera toujours ainsi. »

Oo*oO

Elle avait tenté d'emmener Aaron auprès des musiciens, sans succès.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle seule à se déhancher au son de la chanson, attirant de nombreux regards, dont celui de Sebastian.

Avalant cul sec son reste de bière, il approcha, admirant les courbes charmeuses qui, depuis dix ans, le narguaient en rêve.

De retour auprès de Miles, Charlotte remarqua :

« Ils vont très bien ensembles. »

« Ça a toujours été le cas. Depuis le premier jour, ils ont été attirés l'un par l'autre. »

Sa nièce acquiesça, observant les deux seuls danseurs bouger d'instinct, mouvements lents, subtiles caresses au goût défendu...

« Aaron n'a aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, aucune. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. »

Oo*oO

Il avait posé une main sur sa hanche comme de l'autre, il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, échappée de sa tresse.

Serrée tout contre lui, les doigts posés à l'endroit exact où le cœur de Bass battait sourdement, elle appréciait de sentir son corps dur et musclé, reflet d'une force et d'une rapidité au caractère quasi animal...

« Pourquoi lui, Sarra' ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« _Aaron_. »

Le ton était empli de mépris, reflet d'une jalousie bien présente.

Elle sourit contre sa chemise :

« Il est... gentil. »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé ce genre d'hommes. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Je te connais. »

« J'ai changé. »

Il répliqua, grondant :

« Pas autant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu m'aimes toujours. »

Elle releva la tête, le fusillant du regard.

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, Bass. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Peut-être. »

La prise autour de sa taille se fit douloureuse comme l'autre main glissait sur sa joue, menace à peine voilée.

La bouche au milieu de ses boucles auburn, il souffla tout en se déhanchant, tout contre elle :

« Tu es mienne, Sarra'. Tu l'as toujours été... et tu le seras toujours. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

« Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante. »

« Peut-être pas, c'est vrai. Mais toi non plus. »


	6. Chapter 6

My Heart Is Yours

Sans grande surprise, les patrouilles des patriotes avaient été augmentées.

Mais ce qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu, ce fut la présence de Rose.

Un grognement purement animal s'échappa de la poitrine de Sarrannah mais Bass la retint.

« Concentre-toi, Sarra'. »

« Je vais en finir, Bass. Ce soir. »

« Elle est dangereuse. »

« Mais je peux l'être aussi. »

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, inspirant profondément son odeur, si particulière.

Il se pencha vers elle, collant leurs deux fronts, murmurant :

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours, Sebastian, toujours. »

Avec une dernière caresse sur la joue, elle s'éloigna, tenant à la main l'épée, spécialement fabriquée pour elle.

Ce soir, c'était elle ou Rose, pas d'autre alternative...

Oo*oO

Comme les hangars explosaient, un à un, deux silhouettes se battaient, au milieu des flammes.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, elles n'en avaient pas besoin...

Inévitablement, Rose était meilleure.

Mais si Sarrannah avait disparu pendant dix ans, elle n'avait pas exactement tout perdu.

Ainsi, un moment d'inattention de son adversaire fut suffisant pour taillader la hanche de la blonde.

Comme cette dernière reculait d'un pas, grimaçant, Sarrannah susurra :

« Nous sommes quittes, ma chère. »

« Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante. »

« Peut-être pas, c'est vrai. Mais toi non plus. »

Au loin, Sebastian observait la scène, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Mais derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cachait une anxiété bien réelle.

« Elle va s'en sortir. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est toi qui l'a entraînée. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? »

L'ancien président ouvrit la bouche, il fut devancé par un cri de douleur.

Immédiatement, il fit un pas en direction de Sarrannah mais Miles le retint :

« Non, Bass. Tu dois la laisser faire. »

« Elle est blessée. »

« On n'en est pas certains. »

« J'ai reconnu sa voix. »

« Alors attendons. »

Oo*oO

Sarrannah s'était souvent retrouvée à l'infirmerie, rarement dans un lit.

Papillonnant des yeux, bougeant le plus lentement et le plus précautionneusement possible, elle examina son corps, recouvert de coupures et coups en tout genre, heureusement non mortels.

Pour Rose, par contre...

« Enfin réveillée ? »

« Miles... »

« Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. »

« Bass était... »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, elle grimaça :

« Tant que ça ? »

« Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Oh mais je sais. »

« ... Sarra', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, sortant de son lit.

« Ça se voit, non ? »

« Tu n'es pas encore rétablie. »

« Et qui es-tu pour le dire, huh ? »

« Moi ? »

Elle roula des yeux, faisant quelques pas lents vers l'ancien général.

Immédiatement, il l'attrapa par la taille.

Elle grogna :

« Miles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'aide. »

« ... Soit. Où est Bass ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

• Il était assis sur un muret, le regard dans le vide.

Dans sa main, un pendentif blanc et bleu, preuve de son amour pour elle, depuis toutes ces années.

• Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent pas, enlacés.

Comme elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Bass, elle sentit qu'il enlaçait sa taille, possessif… et protecteur.


	7. Chapter 7

My Heart Is Yours

Il était assis sur un muret, le regard dans le vide.

Dans sa main, un pendentif blanc et bleu, preuve de son amour pour elle, depuis toutes ces années.

« Tu l'as gardé ? »

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle, le visage fermé.

Mais dans ses yeux si bleus, elle _vit_ tout ce qu'il cachait : sa peur, son angoisse... son amour ?

À pas mesurés, elle le rejoignit, s'installant à ses côtés.

Sans un mot, il lui tendit le bijou et elle l'accepta avec un petit sourire.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent pas, enlacés.

Comme elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Bass, elle sentit qu'il enlaçait sa taille, possessif... et protecteur.

Elle sourit :

« Aaron n'avait aucune chance. Mais je suppose que tu le savais ? »

« ... Je le savais. »

« Bien. »

À nouveau silencieux, ils observèrent le soleil se coucher, nimbant le ciel de nuances ocrées et dorées.

Et dans cette douce lumière, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Sebastian, _son_ Sebastian, pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

Là, le yeux dans les yeux, elle chuchota :

« Je suis là, Bass. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors tu sais aussi que mon cœur t'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, en effet. »

Elle roula des yeux face à son grand sourire ravi.

« Gamin. »

« Mais un gamin qui t'aime. »

« Certes. »

Il se pencha vers elle, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

Et enfin, après plus de dix ans, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Quelques cris se firent entendre mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Il se recula légèrement, elle souffla :

« Ensembles, envers et contre tout ? »

« C'est l'idée. »

« Soit. »


End file.
